An Arranged Marriage of Love
by lyd-martin
Summary: It's 1519 and King Bart knows that the prince needs a wife so who does he betroth his too? The Lady Blair Waldorf. Can Blair change Chucks Womanising ways and will Bart get what he desires...grandchildren? Rated M for Lemons :D Team Dark Knight! Chair
1. Chapter 1

**Title**-An Arranged Marriage of Love.

**Chapter**- Arrangement.

**Author**- Little Miss Pixie- Alice Cullen

**Rating**- M, later chapters will include citrus ;)

**Paring**- Blair/Chuck, Serena/Nate, Dan/Vanessa, Bart/Lily.

**Note I**- Neither Rufus or Jenny are in this story, I don't ship Bart and Lily but Rufus/Lily but for the purpose of this story they have 3 biological children Charles (19), Serena (17), Daniel (14)

**Note II**- I shall be updating 'The Game Plan' today for all you twilight fans who read it x

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Gossip Girl because if I did Blair wouldn't be marrying Prince Louis and she would be with Chuck happy like season 3. x I also don't own the Tudors.

**Note III**- The inspiration for Bart's need to have grandchildren was formed from me watching Cinderella with my 3 year old cousin last night.

**Summary**- King Bartholomew desires to have one thing before he dies, grandchildren. But his hopes are week as his son the womanising Prince Charles (Chuck) doesn't desire a wife whilst still in his teen years therefore Bart sets into action his plan by arranging a marriage for Chuck to the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge Blair Waldorf a young lady of surrounding beauty and virtue but with incredible wit and mind.

England 1519, January. Whitehall Palace

The crisp grass crunched under their feet as they walked beside the lake, their hands entwined with one another. She rested her head gently into the crook of his neck as they walked in the chill of the winter.

"I need Charles to marry lily, I want grandchildren" Bart whispered, his secret passion for a close relationship with his grandchildren prior to his death clouded him everyday, he knew his son didn't desire to marry but it was expected as Prince of England he had to provide an heir, of course he does have a younger daughter and a son but he couldn't allow them to marry until Charles did.

"Dear husband, I can no longer go defending Chuck for Serena wishes to marry the Duke of Suffolk Nate Archibald therefore I beg you to arrange a marriage for Charles that he cannot refuse."

"Who though? My beautiful Lily" Bart asked deep in thought.

"What of Serena's closest friend, the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, she's beautiful which for Chuck you know is necessary because if she were ugly he would never lay with her" Lily suggested smiling, she knew of Blair because Serena often visited her and hand paintings drawn of them together in which she would show her mother, Serena spoke of her intelligence and wit, she could stand her ground which if you are going to be a future queen is important.

"But is she virtuous my love, for this beauty you speak of cannot possibly be untainted."

"And yet our daughter is of beauty and I know of her virtue, Blair can only be described as innocent as they day she entered this life from her mother. She is but a delicate flower, untouched" Lily whispered.

"Excellent, I shall send a message to Hever castle that we request the presence of the family immediately" Bart walked off, Lily turned into the garden to see twirling in the snow.

"Mother, wonderful to see you this morning." Serena gasped as she nearly slipped onto the floor.

"Serena, be careful. I must talk to you about something but you must not tell a soul until it's announced by royal proclamation." Serena nodded.

"I promise mother, I shall not breath of this to anyone"

"Your father is having Charles betrothed, this will mean great things for the family as it will perhaps make Charles calm down on his womanising ways although I expect he shall take a mistress, your father will get his grandchildren and you will be able to marry the Duke of Suffolk." Serena smiled widely "Remember not a soul, not even Nathanial because he may tell Charles after all they are close friends"

"Who is he to marry?" Serena asked curiously.

"The Lady Blair" Lily announced quietly.

"Pardon me but I must have misunderstood, did you just say that my womanising brother is to marry my best friend, my best friend who is every-bit as virtuous as Mary. He wont appreciate her for what she is, not the true her behind the great beauty and the warm smile but the lady that forms the most clever of ideas more so than that in the privy chambers"

"It wouldn't be expected of him though my dear daughter, a wife must honour and obey and bear sons and the lucky ones find love and perhaps a husband that will listen to them"

"I guess I always expected that Blair would be a lucky one" Serena muttered sitting on the wall beside the lake.

"Sweetheart she is going to be queen one day, that's pretty lucky" Lily smoothed her hand over Serena's hair, "I have a feeling that they may grow to love one another"

…

The ride to London was lengthy, it took many days for them to finally see Whitehall palace. Neither Eleanor or Harold could explain to themselves or to Blair why they'd all been called to court for they were oblivious to the reason.

"Your Grace's I am here to escort you to your chambers." Nathaniel announced whilst Serena walked over to Blair and helped her out of the carriage.

"Hello B, I have to take you to your chambers" Serena announced making Blair frown.

"Why aren't I in quarters with my parents?" Blair asked, Serena smiled nervously

"Yours are next to mine, there's a secret door through the closet so we can talk at night, It'll be fun." Blair smiled nervously, why was she having chambers by the prince's and princess's.

"Come on B" Serena called as servants picked Blair's trunks, all Blair could do was follow completely confused and slightly nervous.

Eleanor and Harold barely had time to get settled before Harold was called for the presence with the king was requested, they were being escorted to the privy chambers for the audience.

"Your Majesty" Harold bowed at the king, before the king waved his hand and offered him a chair.

"Please sit down your grace". Harold followed the orders and sat in front of King Bart. "It has come to my attention that my son Charles is in need of a wife, he doesn't understand the importance at the moment as he is still only a youthful prince therefore doesn't believe that a wife is necessary yet however, I want grandchildren, there is little children at court and through my scary demeanour I love children they bring joy to court. Therefore I hope you shall accept what I shall offer you. I shall not ask anything of you other than your daughters hand to my son, a the dowry is not needed because this marriage is for the benefit of my family. My daughter Serena has told us many wonderful stories of her visits to Blair and the queen believes that she can survive the court unlike most"

"Your majesty, I, this is such an honour" Harold stuttered,

"Calm yourself Harold" Bart laughed. "So will you accept? You shall be granted more estates and land upon your acceptance" Bart bargained.

"How could I refuse your majesty, this is a rare opportunity and I believe that my daughter deserves this so yes I accept."

"Excellent, now tell your wife and daughter no one else" Bart announced, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"The Prince Charles is here as requested" On of the guards announced.  
>"Perfect, thank you for your time Harold but no I must speak with my son" Bart announced therefore Harold left without another word.<p>

"What is it father?" Chuck asked as he walked into the chambers, his impatience clear on his face "Nate, Dan, Aaron and I are suppose d to having a tennis tournament this afternoon." Charles sat down lazily in the chair facing Bart.

"I make this simple Charles, I want grandchildren, your sister wants to marry Nathaniel and neither of them can happen whilst you are unwed therefore you have been betrothed" Bart announced.

"Father, what!" Charles cried in anger "I bet you've betrothed me to the ugliest maiden in England haven't you"

"Charles control yourself, you are to marry the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and as for her beauty why don't you ask Serena she is after all your future wife's closest friend." Bart smiled as Chuck stormed out of the room in search of Serena which he found with Nate.

"Is she a dog?" Chuck asked urgently

"What?" Serena asked confused as both her and Nate turned round to face Chuck.  
>"The daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge." Chuck asked.<p>

"So father told you then, and no Charles she is the most beautiful in England, I believe she is far prettier than me and I do believe myself to be very beautiful, Nate's seen her before when we went on that picnic with her family and this morning when she got out of the carriage, she's beautiful isn't she Nate?" Serena asked.

"Wait she's at court?" Nate and Serena ignored him as they carried on.

"Yes, Blair is very appealing to all mens eyes of course I feel more about Serena for I love her but she is of impeccable beauty" Nate reasoned before kissing Serena's hand lightly.

"She doesn't realise it though, she doesn't see herself clearly she never notices all the men staring but when they approach her she turns them away, in a pure way of course not a flirty teasing way" Serena replied, Chuck and Nate turned to talk whilst Serena stood to the side

"Is it true?" A girl suddenly asked appearing in front of Serena.

"Blair" Serena gasped.

"Am I really to marry your brother?" Blair asked urgently, Serena nodded "You've told me of his womanising ways, what am I to do I wanted fairytale love"

"Serena we're going to start the tennis game are you joining us?" Blair and Serena turned to Nate and Charles, Nate smirked to himself he was glad to be there when Chuck set eyes on Blair. "Why couldn't I marry someone like her, she's beautiful" Blair blushed at the princes words but then realised that the prince believes he's marrying someone ugly.

"Chuck, this is Blair Waldorf, the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and your future bride" Serena announced smugly, Chucks mouth fell open as he looked over Blair.

"My my your were right Serena she isn't a dog at all" Chuck walked forward towards Blair and took her hand kissing it gently, Serena had never seen him so gentle. "Prince Charles, although it would be better if you called me Chuck."

"Charles! I see you met your future wife" Lily announced, Blair curtsied as the queen walked forward.

"Oh child there is no need for that, you will be part of the family in 3 days" Lily smiled warmly as her and held onto Blair s hands

"3 days" Blair stuttered as she took a step back.

"Yes, no time like the present, the king really wants those grandchildren, plus the sooner you provide male heirs the sooner you can breathe easier" Blair visibly went paler at Lily's words, in 3 days she would marry the prince, she would loose her freedom, her happiness and her virtue all in one day, the life would become a ball of fear that she wouldn't produce a male heir.

"Blair?" Serena asked worriedly as she saw the look on Blair's face

"Yes?" Blair said coming out of her daze

"It must royally suck to be a girl" Chuck muttered making Blair glare at him, Chuck smirked to himself. He suddenly couldn't wait to have a wife if it was Blair Waldorf.

**Okay so there's the first chapter, I know things aren't as strict between the family as the normal Tudors but this is Gossip Girl style therefore you're going to have Chucks comments that make everyone glare but then you have the drama of the Tudor court so I hope you'll enjoy the future chapters that are on their way and please please please review, review for Chuck and Blair and the fact like I am you're on Team Dark Knight and even if at the end of the season Blair doesn't go back to Chuck engaged isn't married and its a long time till the season 5 finale and I still believe that Chair are end game. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**-An Arranged Marriage of Love.

**Chapter**- Arrangement.

**Author**- Little Miss Pixie- Alice Cullen

**Rating**- M, later chapters will include citrus ;)

**Paring**- Blair/Chuck, Serena/Nate, Dan/Vanessa, Bart/Lily.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Gossip Girl because if I did Blair wouldn't be marrying Prince Louis and she would be with Chuck happy like season 3. x I also don't own the Tudors.

**Summary**- King Bartholomew desires to have one thing before he dies, grandchildren. But his hopes are week as his son the womanising Prince Charles (Chuck) doesn't desire a wife whilst still in his teen years therefore Bart sets into action his plan by arranging a marriage for Chuck to the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge Blair Waldorf a young lady of surrounding beauty and virtue but with incredible wit and mind.

**Thank you to** LY33, QueenBee10,Kirstenroxs22, Myria, tiffxoxo, akasha-is-cool, epicCHAIR, Molizi, notoutforawalk, lisottina81,CBFan for reviewing the first chapter, I am glad you all enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Note I:** So Chuck develops his feelings for Blair very quickly much like in Gossip Girl and how Henry does with Anne which in case you were wondering Blair isn't going to have the same fate as Anne Boleyn with the beheading.

England 1519, January. Whitehall Palace

That night Blair lay in her bed with tears streaming down her porcelain face, she had dreamed of the perfect with the perfect man like the stories her father would read her before she went to bed, but Chuck wasn't like the prince's in the stories, he wasn't charming and he didn't fall in love. He took happiness and pleasure in screwing as many women as possible. How was Blair going to compete with the dozens of mistresses that Chuck was likely to have, she knew hardly anything about sex because her mother had never told her anything however Serena had told her what Lily had said which included the pain that she would experience the first time that she would lay with a man.

Serena walked into Blair's chambers, she was unable to sleep so she hoped to have a talk with Blair in order to catch up on the lost time, she hadn't expected to see Blair crying.

"B, what's wrong?" Serena asked worriedly sitting on the bed beside Blair.

"I was thinking about what your mother said about babies and then I realised that in 3 days I would lose my virtue and then I realised that I only know what you've told me because my mother's never spoke to me about it and then I realised that Chuck has probably been with millions and I aren't going to compare to any of them and then he's going to hate me for it and I'm going to spend the rest of my life in misery whilst he goes and sleeps with anything that moves." Blair cried into Serena's shoulder.

"I knew about this arrangement straight after mother and father had talked about it because Mother came and talked to me about it and I begged her to leave you because you deserve to be happy but she was adamant that in the end you two would fall in love" Serena announced.

"How could he ever love me, I am the one that's be cohered into taking away his free bachelor title" Blair flopped back on the bed.

"Sweetie, I know my brother and sure he does enjoy the pleasures of women but I've never seen him be how he was with you ever before, I don't think he's ever admitted to someone's beauty or has he ever kissed a woman's hand before I don't actually think he's kissed a woman its not intimate at all its simply sex." Serena whispered.

"I can guarantee that my mother isn't going to tell me anything about sex and I don't want him to think I'm inadequate because I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well since the last time I told you my mother has talked to me more about it after I expressed my desire that once Chuck is married that I shall marry Nate. And she said that the pain you feel the first time will be gone after that it will be replaced with the pleasure of making love. My friend Kate has been married for a year now and she said its now very passionate with her husband, she told me that how you do it isn't based on the exact art of it because everyone's different, you have to feel it but she told me that a man likes it when you sit upon him and use your hips as if you were on a horse, of course she said it took her a while to be confident to do that but with Chuck I think he'd like it. But the first time B you'll be underneath him, one thing Kate said was don't clench when he tries to enter you else it shall be harder for him and will hurt you more" Blair was thankful for the extra knowledge on this scandalous subject but it didn't make her feel at ease at all.

"I don't want to do it, I don't like pain" Blair whispered.

"Just think it's one night of pain compared to the many nights of pleasure" Serena replied.

"I guess so S"

"You have to tell me about it, not a detailed spared after all you are the delicate flower" Serena stood up off the bed, she felt more tired now and decided to retreat back to bed. "I'll see you in the morning" Serena left without another word and Blair settled back into the bed wondering what it'll be like to marry the future king of England.

…

Chuck frowned, his night with Eva a woman very skilled in the ways had been very lack lustre, she couldn't make him feel good because all he was thinking about was Blair Waldorf and how in 3 days she'd be his wife, the woman who he saw stood with Serena, he'd felt embarrassment as he'd admitted that he wished to marry her because she was beautiful and not who he was betrothed to only to find out that she was his betrothed. In that single glance she spoiled all other women for him, all he could think about was making her his own in everyday possible, he suddenly wanted to be married and to have a good marriage where she'd talk to him honestly and tell him what she wanted to say, He desired her, he wanted to explore everything about her body, he wanted he to be comfortable when they have nights together. As the sun gleamed in through the stain glassed windows Chuck sighed, he had been restless all night resulting in no sleep. He called in his grooms-men to dress him for the day, a very exciting one at that. Today was the day that his engagement to Blair would be announced to the court. Once dressed Chuck made his way down into the main dining hall where his family and the courtier were sat eating their breakfast. Everyone was eating French toast* along with a selection of fruit which includes damsons, strawberries, cherries and pears all of which were spread along the tables in huge wooden bowls.

"Charles come sit," Bart called out, Chuck took note that Serena wasn't sat on the royal table but beside Blair who was located to the left on a circular table.

"Good morning father," Chuck said brightly trying to disguise his tired state.  
>"Charles you look terrible, did you sleep at all?" Chuck was hardly listening to his father as he stared at Blair, she stood out with in her the pink gown she was wearing. Chuck watched as Serena told Blair "Chuck's staring at you", he quickly turned his head back to his father before Blair could see.<p>

"I see you like you future wife then" Lily noted with a smile on her face as she'd just watched him stare at her. "I told Serena you would, but she didn't believe me."

"Wait Serena knew about the marriage before I did?" Chuck asked suddenly, Lily smiled weakly at her son.

"Yes Charles, I told her after I spoke to your father about because Blair is Serena's closest friend therefore I wanted to know what kind of reaction she would give"

"And? How did she feel when you told her?"

"She thought that we were wrong in choosing Blair because Blair is a woman who wants to be loved and she's very intelligent therefore for her to be able to say what she wishes her husband must love her to be able to listen to her. She said she thought Blair was going to be one of the lucky ones that got pure and simple love" Lily replied. Chuck stared at Blair and knew that there was more than what meets the eye, Chuck didn't want a wife who was a mute and didn't express herself because he was very expressive himself.

"Should you have told him that Lily? What if he gets angry with Serena?" Bart asked his wife in a whisper so only she could hear.

"He wont, cant you see it in his eyes, everything that Serena said Blair will get because I can tell he's already falling in love with her. He's restless which means he had something playing on his mind last night and I also heard Eva Coupeau moaning because she had finally got her chance with the Charles last night and he wasn't even bothered about her because his mind seemed someone else." Lily smiled to herself "Oh you need to make sure that the servants know that we get enough Hypocras (most expensive sweet liqueur). At 6.54 Bart stood up and so the courtiers stood up with him.

"My most loyal subjects it's my honour to announce that my eldest son Prince Charles is to be wed two days from now to the Lady Blair Waldorf of Cambridge. It would be wonderful if you would join these grand festivities." The court cheered, Serena caught Nate's eye and smiled after Blair and Chuck are married they can finally marry one another.

"Why did no one tell me?" Dan asked suddenly as he looked between Chuck and Serena.  
>"Oh dear little brother, we didn't mean to forget about you" Serena replied smiling.<p>

"Hey where's your whore?" Chuck asked suddenly making Dan Scowl.

"Vanessa is not a whore Chuck!" Dan shouted at his older brother angrily.

"I know I'm just messing with you, in 2 days I have to have witness's to show that we've consumated the marriage so think yourselves lucky" Blair who was still sat at the table looked up at Serena, her face full of fear because she' d forgotten that the royals often had witness's outside of round the bottom of the bed, or course the curtain was closed so that they couldn't see the act but they could hear it.

"I thought father abolished that rule? Serena asked and Chuck smiled wider before running over to his father.

"Father do Blair and I have to have witness's for the consummation of our marriage still?" Chuck whispered, Bart shook his head/

"No I got rid of that one just before I married your mother because obviously I went to the throne very young, I'm surprised you forgot that one Charles but yes I felt it took away the intimacy of that and it's not very nice on the lady when she surrenders her virtue and then has people listening in." Bart replied making Chuck smile before walking back over to Serena.

"Yes dear sister you were right, dear old daddy got rid of that one years ago so I can screw my five without anyone listening in" Chuck laughed as he watched Serena scowl.

"Do you have to be so vulgar?, Come on B" Serena ordered as she and Blair walked out of the room.

"I forgot Blair was there" Chuck muttered.

Next day.

Blair sighed, she'd just tried on her wedding gown, she felt beautiful in it but it made her think of why she had it. She didn't want to feel as if

**Question**- Should Chuck stay faithful to Blair or should be take a mistress when they're married?

**Question II-** Are you looking forward to Chuck and Blair actually speaking to one another along with the fruityness ;)

**Please – **Review, favourite and subscribe for more Chairy Tudor goodness ;)

Also to the *'s that I put.

French toast was infact around in Tudor times which I didn't know until today when I was researching what they would have ate in the morning

**Dresses- **The link to my polyvore collection for this story is on my profile so check it out to see all the dresses x

You'll get the update in under 8 hours is review quick because I'm on a roll after the mega reviews so please keep them coming because they make me :D xx

Love Charlotte xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**-An Arranged Marriage of Love.

**Chapter**- 3. A Royal Wedding

**Author**- Little Miss Pixie- Alice Cullen

**Rating**- M, later chapters will include citrus ;)

**Paring**- Blair/Chuck, Serena/Nate, Dan/Vanessa, Bart/Lily.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Gossip Girl because if I did Blair wouldn't be marrying Prince Louis and she would be with Chuck happy like season 3. x I also don't own the Tudors.

**Summary**- King Bartholomew desires to have one thing before he dies, grandchildren. But his hopes are week as his son the womanising Prince Charles (Chuck) doesn't desire a wife whilst still in his teen years therefore Bart sets into action his plan by arranging a marriage for Chuck to the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge Blair Waldorf a young lady of surrounding beauty and virtue but with incredible wit and mind.

**A huge thank you to you guys who have reviewed chapter 2; **Lady Isabelle Black, tiff xoxo, lisottina3, , RF, Kaitie , Wrighthangal, Kirstenroxs22, meeee, lexi1x07, akasha-is-cool, queenBee10

**(Blair's wedding dress is the one in which Jane Seymour wore in s3 of "The Tudors, this dress can be seen from the link to my polyvore collection)**

**IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON ;)**

England 1519, January. Whitehall Palace 

Blair smiled nervously at Serena as she avoided looking at her mothers harsh face who was analysing her. Blair was stood in her underskirt and corset as her ladies pulled on the strings tightly so that she could barely breathe. She put some red rouge to stain her cheeks and lips which was a stark contrast against her pale completion, her ladies maids proceeded to place on her kirtle which had the intricate design of light golden swirls all over it, finally the dress was placed over it, the gold design on the bodice,trim and sleeves followed the design of the kirtle which could be seen from the triangular split of the dress. Eleanor smiled proudly as she inspected the dress the gold pattern that adorned certain places contrasted wonderfully with the white satin of the dress. A veil was placed upon Blair's head along with a crown, Blair like a princess which was very befitting for what her new title would be. She twirled around in the dress as Serena smiled and hugged her best friend tightly.

"It's time to go" Serena announced as Nate informed then that everyone was in the chapel. "She looks beautiful doesn't she? I am so glad to have a best friend like Blair. Hows Chuck?" Serena asked

"Yes she makes a very beautiful bride, I am glad you have Blair as your best friend and Chuck is fine all he keeps saying is that he's going to have the most beautiful bride in England and no one can compare, of course I disagree because in my eyes you shall be the most beautiful" Nate whispered.

"Nate you don't have to keep doing that, I trust you and I know you love me you don't have to defend me every time you say Blair looks beautiful because she is but I know you love me so its okay. Calm down" Serena kissed him on the lips, Blair cleared her throat.

"Yes sorry to interrupt your love but we have a wedding to get too" Blair giggled, both straightened out as Serena winked at Blair who smiled again, she was happy that Serena was in love.

Blair began to descend down the aisle of chapel royal, all eyes on her apart from Chucks as it is customary for him to wait till she gets to him before he looks at her, she fought the urge to bite her lip as many of the women sneered at her obviously jealous that she was marrying the future king. Once Blair reached Chuck she curtsied to him before he reached out his hands and pulled her up again, they turned to the priest.

"We come here together, before god and these witnesses to join in holy matrimony Charles I Prince of England and France and the Lady Blair Waldorf and if there be any among you who may imagine some impediment as to why they should not be married, let them now speak out or forever hold their tongue" Chuck smiled as the priest continued.

"Now Charles if you shall repeat after me" Charles looked at the priest readily "I Charles Bass_, _take thee Blair Waldorf _,t_o my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death us do part. According to God's holy ordinance,and thereto I plight thee my troth." Chuck repeated the words accordingly and then Blair followed suit reciting hers, the rings were placed on fluidly as the wedding ceremony drew to a close

"By the power vested in me I know grant you as husband and wife, you may now kissed your bride" for the first time Blair looked into Chucks eyes, she got lost in them, he drew her in for a kiss, it was only short but both Blair and Chuck felt something more and as they pulled back their eyes still remained on one another's. Chuck held out his hand which Blair accepted as they descending back down the aisle, Blair suddenly felt her happiest, the beginning

Chuck walked into the dimly lit chambers in his night gown , Blair was stood in-front of the bed in nothing but her white chemise waiting for him. The only sound in the chambers were Blair's nervous breaths as Chuck walked over to her, Chuck had never been this intimate with anyone before it was usually just about sex, but this was more, the connection between husband and wife.

"Do you think yourself to be beautiful Blair?" Chuck asked as he took her hands in his, Blair shook her head and looked down at the floor, she didn't think she was beautiful and she was scared that Chuck didn't think so either. He placed his hand under her chin and pulled up so her eyes met his. "Then you don't see yourself clearly do you?" She stared at him through her thick lashes, he kissed her once again, "Lie down on the bed" Chuck whispered and Blair nodded before walking round the side and climbing on, Chuck followed her and watched as she did as he'd asked. Chuck got onto the Bed and looked at Blair,"I'm sorry that I have to hurt you sweetheart".

"You just called me sweetheart, why would you do that?"

"There's the saying, love at first sight, I think I've discovered the true meaning of it" Blair smiled brightly, Chuck kissed her once again relishing in the presence of his wife. Chuck let his hands trail down her sides until he reached the hem of her chemise and they carried on kissing, he could feel her shaking beneath him, he knew she wasn't too cold despite the month because the room had a huge fire in corner. As he pulled up her chemise he pulled away from kissing her, Blair bit on her lip nervously as she felt her chemise rising higher and higher until eventually she was bare before him, she looked away in shame and tried to cover herself up.

"Don't hide from me, you're beautiful" Chuck announced truthfully, he lifted off his own nightgown and chuckled when Blair's eyes widened, it was just another thing that showed her innocence, the shock of seeing a man naked, Blair felt worry creep upon her as she looked at Chucks manhood wondering how he was going to fit inside of her. Chuck hovered above her resisting her urge to enter her quickly, "It's going to hurt sweetheart" Chuck whispered.

"I know" Blair simply replied, Chuck placed himself on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his and held onto his shoulders tightly 'I'm sorry' he whispered as he pushed into her with a grunt, Blair whimpered in pain and snapped her eyes shut as the tears shut. Chuck halted so Blair could get used to it more, he kissed away the tears and stroked her hair, Blair opened her eyes as the initial pain subsided, Chuck took this as his clearance to go, so he began to more inside her thrusting his hips into hers, Blair began to move as pain and pleasure mixed together, a moan escaped her lips making her lips making her blush which Chuck laughed at,

"Oh my delicate flower there's nothing wrong it that, it just means you feel good", their breathing began to quicken as their lips caught together, Blair wrapped her legs around Chuck's waist, Chucks moaning became progressively louder, he felt bad that he had the full pleasure whilst Blair suffered through the pain but he knew that after that night they could have many passionate nights where they both felt all the pleasures. Chuck felt himself go rigid before he emptied his seed into her, most times he would have to pull out so that he didn't impregnate all his mistresses but with Blair he could do it all he wanted. He hadn't expected Blair to reach her pleasure point the first time because of the pain she was feeling and he was right, Chuck got up off the bed and grabbed a cloth and wiped away the blood that was on Blair, he then climbed back into bed and held Blair in his arms.

"Goodnight my delicate flower" Chuck whispered before kissing her head and falling into a deep sleep.

Next Day

Blair awoke the next morning with Serena shaking her to try and get her to wake up, Blair noted that Chuck had already left.

"What time is it S?" Blair asked yawning, Blair moved her legs and then cringed as pain shot through her

"It's just after midday sweetie, Chuck told your ladies and well me to let you sleep for longer" Blair got off of the bed cringing and watched as her ladies stripped away her bloody bed sheets, "How was it?" Serena asked curiously making Blair blush, "Oh come on B its me you tell me everything.

"Painful but it was okay, Chuck was surprisingly gentle and attentive, and he said he'd discovered the true meaning of 'love at first sight' but yes it was painful but pleasurable too" Blair replied, Serena squealed.  
>"He's falling in love with you" Serena whispered giddily "No lets get you bathed and dressed" Serena replied<p>

Once Blair was ready to face everyone both she and Serena walked out and the courtiers bowed. Lily walked over to Blair smiling brightly.

"Good afternoon Blair, sleep well?" Lily asked, Blair grimaced

"I'm sorry your majesty, I don't usually spend half my day in bed" Blair replied quickly, Lily smiled warmly.  
>"I didn't mean it like that sweet, after my wedding night I didn't get out of bed till two days after the wedding believe me I know what it's like anyway I was simply enquiring about you Blair."<p>

"I feel what is expected" Serena rolled her eyes at Blair's words.

"Please Blair every-time you step is just a little bigger you grimace and then bite your lip"

"So what is expected then" Lily replied and Serena's face fell.

"You mean when I marry I'll have to walk around in pain like Blair?" Serena asked, Blair and Lily nodded. "Wonderful"

**Next Update**- Either Tuesday Night or Wednesday day.x

Don't worry all you smut lovers it will be more exciting next time because I mean its very unrealistic is she climaxes in her first time because she's a virgin.

Please- Review, Favourite and Subscribe

xoxo Charlotte

P.S I love you guys loads x.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**-An Arranged Marriage of Love.

**Chapter**- 4.

**Author**- Little Miss Pixie- Alice Cullen

**Rating**- M, later chapters will include citrus ;)

**Paring**- Blair/Chuck, Serena/Nate, Dan/Vanessa, Bart/Lily.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Gossip Girl because if I did Blair wouldn't be marrying Prince Louis and she would be with Chuck happy like season 3. x I also don't own the Tudors.

**Summary**- King Bartholomew desires to have one thing before he dies, grandchildren. But his hopes are week as his son the womanising Prince Charles (Chuck) doesn't desire a wife whilst still in his teen years therefore Bart sets into action his plan by arranging a marriage for Chuck to the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge Blair Waldorf a young lady of surrounding beauty and virtue but with incredible wit and mind.

Thank you Thank you Thank you for your continued support and reviews- epicCHAIR, Chair4ever, Lisottina81, tiff xoxo, Gossipgirl27

**IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON ;)**

**I WAS SAD THAT I ONLY GOT HALF THE REVIEWS I NEARLY GET, IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG IS IT BECAUSE I PUT LEMONS IN IT, DO YOU NOT WANT THEM?**

England 1519, January 16th. Whitehall Palace 

Chuck walked into the bright chambers which remain illuminated by the sun outside which was melting away all the snow, Blair was stood by the mirror whilst her ladies maids pulled the strings on her corset, Chuck dismissed them and proceeded to pull the strings himself

"We shall be travelling to Hampton court today my delicate flower" He whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her back, "Are you feeling better my love? It's been two days now" Chuck noted, he desired Blair with his whole-being but he hadn't wanted to hurt her even more.

"I feel wonderful" Blair replied back, Chuck hugged her from behind wrapping his arms around her as began to kiss her neck. "Chuck" the moaned "I must finish dressing, I'm having brunch with Serena and your mother", Chuck sighed

"Fine, but a kiss and then I'll finish putting on your dress" Chuck replied, Blair nodded so he spun her around in his arms and pushed his lips against hers, her hands found their way into his hair as the kiss deepened, Blair inwardly groaned because she knew she had to leave soon, she pulled out of the kiss.  
>"There's your kiss" Blair giggled, Chuck rolled his eyes and helped her put on the rest of her dress.<p>

"I cannot believe I just helped you put on your dress when all I want to do is take it off and ravish you." Chuck teased.

"Well you can when we get to Hampton court" Blair replied,

"I am not waiting 3 days! After your brunch you get yourself back in these chambers and I'll ravish you and then we'll leave for Hampton court." Chuck ordered, Blair nodded playfully and skipped out of the room with a twirl for him, she reached Serena and Lily and sat down at the table beside them.

"Good morning Blair, you seem a lot better today" Lily noted taking in Blair's immaculate appearance, her frilly dusky pink gown stood out with its beauty.

"Yes your majesty, I feel wonderful today" Lily smiled at Blair's words and went back to the fruit that rested on her plate.

"Are you girls all packed up for the move today?" Lily asked, Blair nodded she'd been oblivious to the fact that they were moving today but her ladies maids hadn't and whilst Blair was sleeping they'd packed up all of her belongings apart from the dress she would be wearing that day, they sat there for 20 minutes eating and gossiping about the court until a servant walked over to Lily and whispered something in her ear.

"I'm sorry my sweets but I'll have to cut this brunch short, I must be somewhere" Lily announced before leaving the table, Blair watched as the courtiers bowed and curtsied to show their respect for their queen.

"Well I think I'll go and search for Nate" Serena announced, Blair smiled to herself as she popped another strawberry in her mouth before standing, courtiers curtsied and bowed at her just like they had to both Lily and Serena making Blair feel like she belonged in the family wholly. As Blair turned the corner she saw Nate and Chuck meaning Serena had gone the wrong way to find Nate.

"Blair!" Chuck exclaimed not expected her to come so soon, Nate raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Nate, um Serena's looking for you, go find her" Blair said quickly, Nate realised what Chuck and Blair were up too and so he winked at Chuck before walking away, Blair walked down the corridor with Chuck trailing after her.

"You are dismissed and don't come back in until I come and find you" Blair said to her ladies maids as she walked into the chambers.

"What have I turned you into?" Chuck asked as she pulled him forward.

"Someone who wants pleasure from her husband now that the pains gone" Blair replied, Chuck speedily undid her gown pulling it hastily over her head, he wanted her too much to mess around with taking off her corset and underskirt, "Hasty are we?" Blair asked before pushing him down on the bed, she then proceeded to climb onto of him pulling off his doublet and hose. "I think you got lucky that your wife isn't a prude" Blair whispered.

"Definitely", he groaned as Blair ran her fingers down his chest slowly. She sat moved so that he legs were on either side of him, the skirt of her dress bunched up at her hips are she lowered down onto him with a pleasurable moan, Chuck looked up at her with hooded eyes, he wondered where she'd learnt how to do this because he knew she'd been a virgin and the likely hood of Eleanor telling Blair how to make love was very slim, she began to move her hips breathing heavily, Chucks hands travelled up her corset resting on the swells of her breasts. Chucks hips met hers as they began to speed up.

"Chuck" she repeatedly moaned as the unfamiliar feeling of something rising in the pit of her stomach sent waves of pleasure through her. "Oh, Blair" Chuck flipped them over pushing one of her legs upwards towards her chest as he began to thrust in and out of her, their moans becoming more frequent as the feeling built within them, Chuck knew he wasn't likely to last much longer, Blair reached her peak and the spiral inside her stomach was let loose, she moaned loudly against Chucks lips making him explode inside of her. Chuck flipped Blair back over so she was onto, she rested her head on his chest, she could feel that his breathing was just as uneven as hers.

With Serena & Nate.

"Serena what are you doing?" Nate asked as he followed her.  
>"I need to ask Blair something" Serena replied as they got to the end of the corridor where Blair and Chucks chambers are.<p>

"I don't think that's such a..."

"_Chuck!"_

Nate looked smugly at Serena as she gasped at the sounds coming from the other side of the door. "I think you're right" Serena replied as the walked back down the corridor awkwardly. "Wait! How did you know that's what they were going to be doing" She asked curiously.

"Because Blair over to Chuck and me, they'd obviously planned it for after your brunch anyway needless to say Blair quickly dismissed me before she and Chuck ran off towards their chambers, he obviously brings out that side of her" Nate replied with a shrug.

"I am totally mortified!" Serena announced as she walked back down, Bart walked over to Serena whilst scanning the area.

"Have you seen Charles anywhere?" Bart asked making Serena cringe.

"He's busy" Serena replied awkwardly, Barts brow furrowed in confusion.

"Doing what?" He asked curiously.

"His wife" Nate replied smirking, Serena hit him of the arm.

"Grandchildren!" Bart exclaimed happily making Serena roll her eyes "I am going to get my grandchildren" He said giddily, Chuck walked down the corridor slightly still out of breath.

"Charles?" Bart asked trying to hide his happiness as Nate bit back a laugh and Serena cringed;

"Yes father" Chuck gasped still trying to get his breath back.

"I just wanted to inform you that we are leaving for Hampton court now" Bart replied, regardless of how excited he was about getting a grandchild it would be inappropriate to mention that they all knew what they'd just done.

Blair walked down the corridor after Chuck readjusting her dress, she was too hot in the gown now and she was sure that her appearance looked as if she'd just had sex, she didn't want to become addicted to spending time with Chuck and she knew that the odds of her getting pregnant were higher the more they have sex but that's what she's scared of.

**Does anyone else hope that Blair is the one who's pregnant and its Chucks simply so she can tell Louis that she cant marry him because she's pregnant with Chucks baby and god Vanessa irritated the crap out of me I mean Dan doesn't want to publish the book that's his choice but then she goes ahead and does it anyway and then set it up so she gets all the profits for it probrably to fund wherever the hell she's going to live. And okay I really like this whole Dair friendship thing I think it's sweet and it seems as if Dan wants more but Blair doesn't she's too inlove with chuck 'Epic' as she calls it, I remember in the episodes in season 3 and they were dating and she was happy they can still have that happiness but Chuck needs to grow up, I really hope that they are still endgame? And also I loved the scene with "rolling in the deep" where they were dancing and getting on chairs they were really happy see more happiness Blair! I cannot wait for september :D**

**Anyway as for this story please please please review and I will update either tomorrow afternoon or Friday x **

**xoxo Charlotte **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**-An Arranged Marriage of Love.

**Chapter**- 5/

**Author**- Little Miss Pixie- Alice Cullen

**Rating**- M, later chapters will include citrus ;)

**Paring**- Blair/Chuck, Serena/Nate, Dan/Vanessa, Bart/Lily.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Gossip Girl because if I did Blair wouldn't be marrying Prince Louis and she would be with Chuck happy like season 3. x I also don't own the Tudors.

**Summary**- King Bartholomew desires to have one thing before he dies, grandchildren. But his hopes are week as his son the womanising Prince Charles (Chuck) doesn't desire a wife whilst still in his teen years therefore Bart sets into action his plan by arranging a marriage for Chuck to the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge Blair Waldorf a young lady of surrounding beauty and virtue but with incredible wit and mind.

England 1519, February, 3rd Hampton Court,

Blair stared at Chuck anger pulsing through her as she listened to the words that Sir Carter Baizen, his poison inflicted upon them as he tried to claw his evil way back in.

"You would believe him, him of all people you hate him" Blair shouted in anger "He's feeding you lies but if you weren't so much of a royal ass you would see that", Chuck grabbed hold of her and pushed her against the wall of the chambers

"You forget who you're talking to, you are a woman and I am the future king" Chuck replied harshly as he kept her pinned to the wall.

"I am your wife, not some whore you can easily dismiss"

"Then act like it, I thought you were everything perfect but you're not you and Carter Baizen were supposed to be lovers he claimed that you were going to give him your maiden head" Chuck replied angrily.

"Oh Husband" she spat before continuing "Jealously really doesn't look good on you and I swear on all that is holy that I never loved Carter, he was obsessive, I thought he was like the rest of the men that desired me but he was persistent and apparently still is he would rather have me burned that see me with someone else actually happy" Chuck let go of her a took a step back "That's over though now, you don't trust me, I wonder if you were king if you would cast me off without a second thought. And to think I thought that we could actually love each other" Blair's eyes welled with tears as she looked away from Chuck.

"Blair, please I was wrong to loose faith just forgive me" Chuck looked at Blair eyes full of sorrow,

"Not this time" Blair whispered and walked out of the chambers, it seemed that recently they'd started to argue like this wasn't supposed to be a happy marriage but one that had hope but crumbled after 2 weeks. There was only candle light to guide her down the dark corridors, it was way past midnight and Blair found herself lost at the new court.

"You shouldn't wonder around at this time of the night on your own" A male voice came from behind her making her jump, Blair turned around and smiled in relief "I'm sorry to have startled you Blair".

"Oh it is quite alright your majesty, you're right it was quite foolish of me to wander around at this time of the night".

"May I be inclined to ask why?" Bart asked as they sat on the low bench.

"I needed to be away" Blair replied in a whisper.

"I noticed that Charles didn't seem happy at the feast today" Bart noted.

"Yes, it seems he would trust the word of a man with low morale who is full of scandalous accusations rather than me. Jealously is too harsh on him" Blair replied bitterly.

"He's always been that way, ever since he was a little boy whenever my attention turned to Serena or Dan he would go in a fierce rage to get my attention when he did not need to, I tried to give them all the same attention but Charles always wanted more"

Blair smiled faintly before standing up and bidding Bart a goodnight, she made her way back to her chambers. She opened the door slowly, Chuck was sat by the fire,book in hand. Blair but up her hand as Chuck was about to speak.

"You may be jealous, but that is but one man who claims my love which is false for it is only for you. And yet I live with the jealousy always and will for the rest of my life, those women catch your attention and I know as your wife I must accept that it is within your rights to take a mistress but it doesn't make it feel any better. It isn't in me to commit adultery especially with Carter Baizen." Blair whispered lowering her head.

"Blair, I have not been with another woman since we've been married, all that I think of is you" Chuck replied, Blair smiled uncertain of the truth to Chucks statement, "How could I? All I think about is you, you and that sweet blush of yours. You've changed me Blair" Blair shook her head.

"As soon as I fall pregnant, you'll take a mistress" Blair replied bitterly, Chuck stood up from his chair and walked over to her.

"You know a lot of people believe that it's okay for a pregnant woman to still have intercourse, I heard it was something that women made up so that their husbands leave them alone" Chuck smirked, Blair would never be able to get him to leave her alone.

"But what if they're wrong Chuck, and something were to happen to the baby, everyone would hate me, especially your father who just keeps gushing about his dreams for grandchildren." Blair lowered her head as a tear slipped out "You would hate me" It was little more than the gentle hum of a whisper but he heard it.

"Blair no one could ever hate you and I would never do anything that risked the life of a child Blair, but many that I have talked to often told me that they still continued to have sex whilst pregnant and that the baby's were perfectly healthy. Anyway, I would talk to the physician about it, regardless you aren't pregnant yet." Chuck waved his hand to reiterate the point, Blair rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Blair whispered, he shook his head.

"No I am, I need to trust you more, but you're just so beautiful I honestly can't believe you are all mine"

"Well believe it Bass" Chuck pulled Blair in for a kiss, he backed her up against the wall of the chambers whilst pushing her nightgown of her shoulders leaving her only in her chemise. Blair gasped as he began to trail kisses down her neck. 'mine' she heard his growl it only made her more ready for him, the possessive side of Chuck made her feel wondrous things, she wrapped her arms around his back and began to run her hands down it. Chuck kissed her as she bit on his bottom lip making him groan, she could feel him strained against his breeches as he leant into her grinding eliciting a moan from her, Chuck smirked running his finger down her chemise tracing the outline of her breasts, he grabbed the bottom of her chemise pulling it up slowly allowing it to graze her skin.

"You're teasing me" She whispered, he smiled before finally pulling off her chemise so she stood bare before him, her body calling to him as it became more painful to resist, he pulled down his breeches groaning as he finally sprung out. "take me" she gasped, the desire to strong as he entered her roughly, they'd never been this free before as he took her against the wall, he pushed deeply into her hitting her spot with each thrust, becoming tighter as her pleasure increased. "Chuck" she moaned throatily as she felt herself build. Chuck knew she was close, he could feel it, she came with a load guttural moan spurring on his own climax. He leant against her trying to regain his breath.

Blair felt as though her legs were about to give out but he scooped her up in his arms and walked over to the bed and placed her in it, he got in beside her and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you" he whispered,

"What" she gasped, the words that she dreamed about hearing were there but the disbelief that Chuck had said them was high.

"I love you Blair" he replied, the second time he said it Blair smiled, it was as if he definitely knew what he was saying so it made it more real.

"I love you too" she whispered

Okay I hope you enjoyed it, I am sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I had exams and things but I don't now (happy days :D) and well here's the update I just have a few questions for you.

Blair get pregnant soon?

Blair and Chuck still have an active sex life whilst she's pregnant?

you ready for the drama that is Carter Baizen and his obsession with Blair?

X

Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**-An Arranged Marriage of Love.

**Chapter**- 6

**Author**- Little Miss Pixie- Alice Cullen

**Rating**- M, later chapters will include citrus ;)

**Paring**- Blair/Chuck, Serena/Nate, Dan/Vanessa, Bart/Lily.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Gossip Girl because if I did Blair wouldn't be marrying Prince Louis and she would be with Chuck happy like season 3. x I also don't own the Tudors.

**Summary**- King Bartholomew desires to have one thing before he dies, grandchildren. But his hopes are week as his son the womanising Prince Charles (Chuck) doesn't desire a wife whilst still in his teen years therefore Bart sets into action his plan by arranging a marriage for Chuck to the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge Blair Waldorf a young lady of surrounding beauty and virtue but with incredible wit and mind.

England 1519, February, 16th Hampton Court,

Serena heard some of Blair's maids giggling as she entered the chambers, they seemed joyful but as they saw Serena walk towards them the expressions on their faces immediately changed to straight as they curtsied.

"What were you laughing about ladies?" Serena asked sternly as she walked further towards them.

"Nothing my lady" Kate the youngest of the lot announced, she placed a smile on her face to win over Serena but when it didn't the smile faltered,

"If I find out that you are speaking ill of your mistress I shall have you hung, now where is my dear sister?"

"I believe she went for a walk my lady, she isn't her self, her belly doing tumbles" Jenny announced, she was the most confident of them all although she isn't favoured by Serena at all.

Serena made her way into the gardens and spotted Blair by the duck pond staring off into the sky.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Serena put an arm on Blair's shoulder making her jump lightly, she turned round a look of fright on her face.

"Oh Serena you startled me!" Serena looked at Blair, it was blatantly obvious that she wasn't very well, the usual glow that adorned her cheeks was gone as she looked as white as the sheets she'd got into before her wedding night.

"B, you're ill you shouldn't be outside" Serena advised, Blair shook her head in defiance.

"I don't believe I'm ill Serena, I've 2 courses now Serena, I was supposed to have one 2 weeks after my wedding night and then now, my ladies maids were quite delighted about that fact insisting that I was in fact with child. But I have to be sure I can't tell Chuck yet because if he tells the king and then it isn't true I'm sure I'll feel the wrath."

"Blair what more do you need to make you see what is clearly there?" Serena asked in disbelief, if it was her the whole court would have known by now.

"Because I have a lot more to loose than anyone else" Blair screeched "I never realised how hard it would be, being married to Chuck the future king of England because as much as he's never pressured me about getting pregnant I can see it in everyone's eyes, they're always looking for the signs especially your father they all want to know that the Bass dynasty will continue imagine if I have all girls what would happen then S?" Blair asked placing a hand on her chest as it struggled against the cold winter air.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way B, anyway the marriage is blessed by god I am sure many sons will arise, and there's a point to me and Dan, if you and Chuck were unable to provide a male heir yet either I or Dan did then the line will be secured regardless. Blair father just wants grandchildren, I am sure he is getting sentimental in his old age but still you have nothing to fear." Blair shook her head.

"There is always something to fear, I feel as thought Sir Carter Baizen is always watching her, he looks at me in such a filthy way...its scandalous! I guess another good thing shall come from the pregnancy if it's true, Sir Carter Baizen would not want me any more if I carry Chucks child within me and if he did it would show a lack of moral" Blair replied.

"I believe you are right Blair,you do realise if you tell father that you are with child and that you feel that Sir Carter Baizen is a threat to you he can be banished from court or even put in the tower"

"Serena that is rather extreme"

"It is not" A deep voice replied, Serena and Blair spun around to see Bart. "No one should bother either of you, Sir Carter Baizen shall be banished from court and stripped of his title and Blair please stop fretting."

"Pardon your majesty"

"Lily was just the same, worried she didn't tell me she was with child,it must have been her forth month and I saw the roundness of her belly" Serena looked at her father with an amused look on her face, Blair was however embarrassed that the king had found out about the fact that she thought she was pregnant this way. Bart could see the look on Blair's face "I've known for quite a while Blair, I could tell I know what to look for of course I haven't told anyone not even Lily, you must understand Blair of course I want the grandchildren It's my wish but I wouldn't want you to feel how my father made my mother feel and Lily for that matter, he was a cruel man always going on about the Bass dynasty." Blair smiled warmly, she knew that Bart was kind before but now she felt relief that he didn't want to pressure her. "Oh also, my brother Jack, he's the king of France regardless to say he's coming for a visit, I must warn you Blair as I'm sure many others will he is cold and cruel man I honestly think he got parts of my father and I got the parts of my mother she would have loved you, she loved everyone,such a warm heart, my father didn't deserve her"

Chuck looked at his brother in amusement, he'd told him many times that his betrothed was a whore, but he never listened and now she'd been caught with his friend Thomas.

"Chuck this isn't funny, it's humiliating, I am a prince of England how could she dare this to me?" Dan asked in irritation, Chuck walked over with the smirk still remaining of his face.  
>"Oh dear brother you will find that her whole family was a place of loose morals. Not like my Blair" Chuck smiled happily to himself.<p>

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, tell me brother have you been with another woman since you marriage to Blair?" Dan asked knowing the answer already, Chuck simply smiled "You're so in love brother, who would have thought, the womanising prince that didn't want to get married has found his perfect match." Dan laughed.

"Wouldn't you be in love with someone that beautiful, but it isn't just that, it's the raw fire that comes out of her, she's a passionate woman and often I am simply amazed with the personality of her. And it's a wonderful thing knowing that pretty soon she may be carrying my child, maybe she already is, who knows?" Dan sighed sadly, he had been the one that desired what Chuck now had he didn't want the lifestyle that Chuck previously led, he was a one woman man.

"I really thought Vanessa was the one for me"

"You are still young and foolish, as am I, the difference being I've got a wife that's trustworthy and responsible".

Their breaths were erratic as they lay in the bed tangled around one another, Blair had her head resting in on Chucks chest as she stared up looking at the intricate design of the 4 poster bed that was above them.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Chuck asked suddenly making Blair gasp in surprise, he always knew when there was something wrong.

"I don't want to be with child" Blair whispered making Chuck pull away and look at her strangely "Well I do, I just I feel so young and I know girls have borne children younger than I but my mother wasn't a woman of very many words and any little helpful anecdotes were no existent I simply wish that I knew more and I'm scared" Blair whispered.

"Blair there is no reason to be scared I mean you're not even pregnant yet and when you are you can talk to mother she's your mother now she loves you like a daughter you know that" Chuck announced trying to persuade Blair that it would be okay.

"But that's the thing, I am with child and my irrational fears that I had before hand are even worse now because it's a reality and I know I should have told you in some blissfully sweet way but I'm scared, of having a baby, of the pain both of my body and my heart because lets be rational here I am expecting soon that you'll have a concubine, I've resolved myself to that now even though my heart shall never but I'm more scared that you'll never be the same with me afterwards, I'm just a chess piece" Blair put her head into her hands.

"I do not and shall not desire another woman Blair you are my one and only, as for child birth it's natuaral and we have the best physicians you'll be fine.

In Tudor times I don't think a wife would have said that she didn't want a baby but this is Blair she can get away with more especially with Chuck. I realise that this isn't straight on the mark for either the Tudors or Gossip girl because they have to meet somewhere in the middle else it wouldn't work therefore if you don't think that a character is like their self in gossip girl it's because of the time period they're in because if I wrote Chair in the 21st century well they'd be how they actually are. Anyway I am soooo sorry for the long wait I mean I've had exams, shows, friends and family get together so all in all I've been busy but I'm back and raring to go.


End file.
